Dinner Party
by Cabenson82
Summary: Just a little dinner party with some of our favorite girls. What could possibly go wrong?


_**Just a quick little one shot. Here you go Em!**_

* * *

><p>Alex stood at the counter laughing as she opened another bottle of wine and just shook her head at the story Serena was telling of her latest case. "See Rena. This is why you never should have gone federal."<p>

Serena rolled her eyes as Abbie and Olivia continued to laugh. "I don't know what you guys find so funny about this. We're talking about a grown man here. I still don't know what he thought he would accomplish by throwing up on the stand."

Abbie attempted to stop laughing and rubbed Serena's thigh under the table. "You're right baby. It's not funny. I'm sure he was just trying to get a continuance till Monday."

Alex rubbed her shoulder as she leaned over to fill her wine glass. "It's just a shame he had to get sick ON you."

"You should tack your dry-cleaning bill onto his charges Rena." Liv said as she finally stopped laughing. "I'm sure his lawyer would love that."

"That isn't a half bad idea Liv." Serena said taking a long sip of her wine. "Anyway… let's stop talking about my horrible day. Thanks for inviting us over for dinner. You don't know how much I've been looking forward to this."

"You know you guys are welcome anytime." Alex smiled as she took a bite of her steak. "We've missed you since you jumped ship and moved to DC."

"Plus we know you can only take so much of Abbie's cooking." Liv threw Serena a wink and tried to duck under the roll Abbie threw at her head.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my cooking." Abbie pouted and stuck her tongue out at Liv. "I just don't have the time to go all out like you guys do."

Alex and Serena shared a smile as they watched their wives pick on each other. No matter how old they got they would never grow up.

"I swear you two act like you're younger than Noah half the time." Serena teased the women as she looked at the small monitor sitting next to Alex which showed a sleeping Noah in his crib.

Alex laughed as both women sent Serena dirty looks.

"We're just making up for lost time." Abbie said tossing a baby carrot at Serena.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you. Noah took his first steps today." Liv beamed as she thought of her son taking his first wobbly steps towards her wife's waiting arms. "He only got in about four steps but it's so cute."

"Why wait? Show us now." Abbie jumped up and moved into the living room where she knew Liv would have the video ready to go.

Alex shook her head at her friends excitement. "I love that you guys get as excited as we do." She said as they walked into the other room and sat down on the couch as Olivia went to the entertainment center and picked up the camera she had set there earlier.

"Well he is our godson Lex. Every little milestone is huge to us too." Serena said squeezing her best friends hand.

Olivia plugged the camera in, grabbed the remote and went to sit next to Abbie. "Ok here we go."

The screen came to life with Alex sitting on the floor "_Come on Noah. Come to mommy, you can do it."_ Noah stood holding onto a chair and grinning at Alex. Liv's voice could be heard behind the camera "_Look Noah, Mommy has Elmo. Go get him."_ Noah had a big grin on his face and with a little bounce he slowly let go of the chair and slowly stumbled into Alex's waiting arms. Cheers filled the room from the tv as well as the from the women.

"That's a our big guy." Abbie cheered as the video ended with Liv joining her family on the floor for kisses for Noah.

The women were all chatting and talking about the video and just how much had changed since Noah had come into their lives.

"_Fuck Liv! Don't stop!Fuck me harder!" Alex cried as Olivia took her from behind. The sounds of Liv's hips smacking against Alex's ass filling the air. "Right there baby, don't stop."_

_Liv's fingers dug into Alex's hips as she pulled her back into each thrust. "Cum for me baby. Cum for me now!" With a one final deep thrust Alex cried out her release…_

Everyone stared at the tv in shock before Olivia finally came to her senses and turned off the camera.

"OLIVIA SERENA BENSON! I thought you deleted that!" Alex cried turning to stare at her wife

"I thought I had." Olivia swore as she watched their two friends slowly trying to hold back their laughter. "It's not funny guys. I never would have shown you that."

Serena was the first to settle down. "Oh I know you never would have shown us the video… but do you think you could teach Abbie that move there towards the end?"

"Hey!" Abbie cried out at the same time Olivia turned beat red.

Alex still sat with her mouth hanging open looking at the blank screen. The only thought running through her mind was _That video is supposed to be private…_


End file.
